Hyukkie, Cemburu!
by NicKyun
Summary: Summary : "Apa yang membuat Eunhyuk cemburu kepada Donghae ? Hingga Donghae Tidak mendapatkan 'Jatah'Nya lagi ." /BL/HAEHYUK Shipper Review ia


**Hyukkie,Cemburu!**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee DongHae** X **Lee HyukJae**

Length : **Drabble**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Romance, Humor** [_**Maybe!**_]

**Warning !**

**BOY LOVE,Banyak typo(s),EYD yang tidak sesuai**

_**Disclaimer :**_

Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper -_- yaitu :

Dady Hae dan Momy Hyuk . Problem :p

**Summary :**

Apa yang membuat Eunhyuk cemburu kepada Donghae ? Hingga Donghae Tidak mendapatkan 'Jatah'Nya lagi .

**A/N : Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari foto Selca Donghae- Jeno "SM ROOKIES" yang beredar di fb dan di internet. Menurut NicKyun sih Jeno tuh rada mirip sama Donghae tapi Cuma sekilas sih, tapi gak tau kalau teman-teman nya anggap gimana Jeno nya ^^ kan ini pendapat NicKyun . huhuhu Trus Donghae sepertinya udah dekat banget iia sama Jeno, Apa mungkin Jeno itu anak HaeHyuk yang mereka Sembunyiin dari HHS? Maybe, mudah2 iya .. huhuhu #plak . Tenang NicKyun Masih Setia sama Dady Hae dan Momy Hyuk ^^ . Happy reading teman-teman !**

* * *

[ **Eunhyuk POV** ]

Aku sekarang sedang berada di Gedung SM, Ku lihat Donghae tengah berkumpul dengan Penyanyi baru yang akan debut . Grup-nya Bernama "SM ROOKIES" kulihat ia bersama dengan Jeno. Mereka tertawa dan terlihat gembira sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari kejauh-an, Tau begini aku tidak mau menemani-nya . _I Hate You, Lee Donghae_ . Sebaiknya aku berkeliling saja siapa tau aku menemui member yang lain .

[ **Eunhyuk POV End** ]

::. HaeHyuk .::

Hyukjae kini berjalan mengelilingin gedung SM sekedar untuk menemui rekan satu grup-nya, di pertengahan perjalanan Hyukjae berjumpa dengan Henry. Henry telah Eunhyuk anggap seperti anak sendiri karena ia beranggapan kalau Henry itu rada mirip dengan-Nya dan Donghae . Eunhyuk ingin sekali ketika ia menikah dengan Donghae, ia mempunya anak yang manis dan imut seperti Henry.

"_Annyeong_, Henry-ah sedang apa eoh disini ." Tanya Eunhyuk Sambil duduk tepat di samping Henry

"_Annyeong _,Hyung aku sedang menunggu manajer. Katanya ia di panggil oleh Mr. Soo Man jadi aku di suruh menunggu disini, sedangkan Hyung ngapain disini eoh ?. "

"hyung disini menemanin Hae Hyung, tapi itu tadi sekarang ia telah cuek dengan Hyung"

"_Wae_? Ada masalah kah hyung sama hae hyung ?"

"Pokoknya Hyung kesal lihat donghae ikan cucut, ia cuekin hyung demi Jeno . huweeee T.T"

"YAAAK ... Hyung jangan menagis malu tau, kalau gini Henry tidak mau menjadi anak hyung lagi "

"Huweeeeeee ... T.T Henry juga mau meninggalkan Hyukkie, Hyukkie jadi sama siapa "

"Aiissh .. Henry hanya bercanda hyung, sudahlah jangan menagis lagi, ceritakan pada henry _nde_"

"Donghae mengajak ke Gedung SM untuk menjumpai Artis baru SM, tapi Donghae malah asik dengan Jeno, Hyung di cuekin tau gini hyung tidak mau menemani ikan cucut itu ."

"Jadi begitu eoh masalah-Nya . Hyung mau Henry bisikan sesuatu gak.?"

"Apa itu Henry-ah ? "

"Sini Henry bisikin !" Henry membisikan sesuatu yang sangat penting – Mungkin – ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya angguk-anggukkan ketika henry selesai membisikan 'Hal Penting' tersebut .

"Bagaimana Hyung, Cermelang kan ide Henry ?

"

"Kyaaaaaa ternyata anak-ku pintar juga eoh,Baiklah hyung akan mengikuti saran mu Henry-ah "

"Baiklah hyung, Aku pergi dulu nde sepertinya manajer hyung sudah selesai dengan Mr. Soo Man dan ia telah mengirim kan pesan Singkat ke henry. Bye bye Hyung "

"_Arra,_ Hati-hati nde "

Eunhyuk terkadang hanya senyum-senyum sendiri ketika ia mengingat pesan yang Henry beritahukan kepada-nya walaupun Eunhyuk tidak mengerti semua perkataan-nya. Salahkan Eunhyuk-nya lah karena ia tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan Henry . Kini Eunhyuk berniat untuk menyusul Donghae di ruang Rekaman.

* * *

_#Ruang Rekaman#_

Eunhyuk menyusul Donghae keruangan rekaman yang ada di Gedung SM, kata para Staff yang ada di Gedung SM. Donghae ingin melihat Grup "SM ROOKIES" dan berlatih vocal dengan Donghae .

Setelah Sampai di ruang rekaman, Semuanya telah selesai dan kini Donghae dan Jeno sedang duduk berdua . Ketika Eunhyuk sampai mata Eunhyuk langsung terbelalak karena melihat Donghae yang notabe-nya _Namjachingu _dari Lee Hyukjae sedang ber_Selca-Ria_ dengan Jeno . dan itu membuat Eunhyuk cemburu dan kesal karena Donghae telah gaje dengan Jeno .

"_Aishh .. Lee Donghae, Kau membuat ku cemburu liat saja di Dorm apa yang akan kuperbuat_ " Batin Eunhyuk .

"Eunhyuk-ah kemari lah mari kita bersama disini!" Ajak Donghae, Tapi ditolak oleh Eunhyuk .

"Tidak _Donghae-ssi, _aku harus pulang ke Dorm karena Siwon mencari ku. Sebaiknya kau bersenang-senang lah disini . kalau kau mulai bosan disini pulang lah" ucap Eunhyuk yang agak sinis karena ia sekarang sangat cemburu .

"YAAAK .. Hyukkie kau jangan seenaknya pulang begitu saja, Aishh dia malah kabur lagi . Apa tadi Hyukkie bilang ? Ia akan menjumpai Siwon ! aigoo pasti kuda mesum itu akan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sebaiknya aku akan menyusul Hyukki-Ku "

* * *

#Dorm Suju#

"Hyukkie dimana kau eoh ? jangan-jangan ia lagi berduan sama siwon . Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan ."

Kini Donghae berjalan menuju Kamar Mereka 'HaeHyuk' .

"Hyukkie chagi sedang apa eoh ?"

"Ada apa sih Hae, Senang eoh bersama dengan Jeno ? "

"Hyukkie, Jangan marah nde . Aku hanya terbawa suasana karena Jeno sangat mirip dengan ku . Itu saja chagi "

"Kau berbohong Lee Donghae , Aku tau itu ! ."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Aku berkata jujur. Lee Donghae tidak pernah berbohong . "

"ckkc Itu hanya alasan kau saja Hae . Sebaiknya aku ke kamar Siwon saja ! ." Eunhyuk yang hendak bangun untuk ke kamar Siwon,tapi di halangi oleh Donghae.

_~GREEP ..._

"Lee Hyukjae kau jangan bersama dengan Siwon, Itu membuat ku cemburu ."

"YAAAK lepaskan Donghae, Aku tidak mau bersama mu lagi. Pergi sana bersama Jeno, Kan kau tidak membutuhkan Aku lagi "

"Hyukkie maafkan aku nde, Aku berjanji tidak akan berselingkuh atau bergaje lagi "

_~HENING ..._

"Baiklah, Aku memaafkan mu Hae. Tapi ada satu syarat ? "

"Apa itu chagi syarat nya, Lee Donghae Siap menjalankan asal kau tidak marah lagi dengan ku " Jawab Donghae dengan Antusias

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, tapi ini keputusan mutlak dari ku _nde _. Lee Donghae Sayang "

[ **Eunhyuk POV** ]

Baiklah aku akan menjalankan rencana dari Henry mochi, Mochi _gomawo _sudah memberikan ide yang sangat sesempurna ini . Kupastikan Donghae tidak berkutik kali ini, Kita lihat apa dia akan berselingkuh lagi .

[ **POV END** ]

"Syarat nya adalah 'SELAMA SEBULAN KAU TIDAK DAPAT JATAH,LEE DONGHAE' . " Ujar Eunhyuk dengan kata yang bisa dibilang Keras. Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam tanpa berkedip sekali pun .

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 Detik

5 Detik

"Huaaaaaaa Mana bisa begitu Hyuk, Aku tidak mau Syarat itu Hyukkie . Aku tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menyentuh mu dan Lubang mu itu Hyuk . Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _'Junior Donghae'_ di bawah sana eoh ?

"YAAAAK .. Lee Donghae berhenti berbicara seperti itu, pembicaraan mu terlalu _vulgar. " _jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah setengah memerah.

"Pokoknya Kau tidur diluar dan jangan menyentuh ku Sebulan ke depan, _Arraseo _? sekarang cepat keluar Hae, Aku mau tidur ! "

"Andweee kau tidak bisa begitu Eunhyuk, kau harus _'melayani' _ku Hyukkie. Karena kau Calon istri ku"

"Aku tidak mendengar Hae "

Kini Donghae dipaksa mungkin bisa dibilang diseret oleh Eunhyuk keluar kamar mereka . Tidak lupa Eunhyuk melempar bantal,Selimut dan Guling . Sungguh Malang hidup Donghae, Lee Donghae kau tidak bisa lagi merasakan nikmatnya tubuh Eunhyuk .. huhuhu

"Aishh Eunhyuk menyebalkan, Padahal kan aku ingin mengajak Eunhyuk 'bermain' supaya bisa mempunyai Anak semirip dengan Jeno. HYUKKIE buka pintu nya Aku janji tidak akan gaje dengan siapa pun, Buka pintunya _nde !_

"_TIDAK BISA LEE DONGHAE, TIDUR SANA DILUAR JANGAN BERISIK AKU MAU TIDUR . "_

"Hyukkie .. Buka kan pintu aku tidak mau tidur sendiri-an "

"_SEKALI LAGI KAU BERBICARA TIDAK DAPAT JATAH SELAMA SATU TAHUN,LEE DONGHAE . INGAT ITU "_

"_ANDWEEEEEEE ... _AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUUU " _T.T_

_**END**_

* * *

Gimana ? Gimana Gaje,Basi atau agak rempong kan sayanya :p  
Ini ff langsung datang dan masuk ke kepala saya karena melihat foto dan video Donghae dengan Jeno ! Saya rasa Jeno itu anak HaeHyuk loh ! ada yang setuju #plak

Oke oke Review ia teman-teman semua nya  
Maaf sekali maaf ia teman-teman kalau ini masih bisa dibilang jelek atau tidak memuaskan pembaca semua . saya tidak tau ini udah bagus apa belum . yang bisa menkomentari kan teman-teman semua ^^

**SALAM HAEHYUK SHIPPER ^^**

LEE DONGHAE LEE HYUKJAE


End file.
